The Betrayal (Re-imagined)
by rE-B0oT
Summary: Everything was going well for young Timmy Turner. But what happens when he is visited by someone who claims that humanity is running out of time and will soon be killed off. What if this threat is closer to Timmy then he ever imagined? What will he do to save humanity and rid the universe of this evil? Read to find out!


The Betrayal

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

* * *

Slowly Timmy opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Stretching his arms outwards he yawned before smacking his lips. Getting out of bed he walked over to the window and threw the purple curtain aside. Light pouring into the dimly lit room, and leaving a slight sting in the young boy's eyes.

He opened the window and was met with a slight breeze that caused him to shiver. It was a sunny but cold October day, the leaves on the trees appeared to dance as they were threatened by the breeze, and the sky was a nice shade of orange due to the sun slowly rising above the horizon.

Turning around he made his way over to the fishbowel that contained no inhabitants. With a tap on the glass, Timmy stood to wait for a reaction from his godparents. The thought of possible wishes ran through his head giving him an idea of how he was going to spend his Saturday.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the drawbridge of Cosmo and Wanda's castle lowering itself. Out of the castle swam a goldfish with green eyes and a golden crown who Timmy recognized immediatly as his godfather Cosmo.

"_Hey, Timmy!_"

"_I see you're awake now,_" Cosmo said.

"_Yeah, I just got up a few minutes ago, where's Wanda?_"

"_She's coming, she had to wake up Poof,_" Cosmo said poofing out of the fish bowl.

"_Wanna play some video games while we wait for Wanda and Poof?_" Timmy pointed at the TV.

"_I don't know if you could take me, I might be too good for you.. after all I have been practicing!_" Cosmo teased.

"_Cosmo, no matter how much practicing you do I will never lose to you!_" Timmy said confidently crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Pushing the button on the TV and turning on the console Timmy sat down next to Cosmo and handed him a controller. The splash screen for their favorite game popped up on the screen "**Crash Nebula vs the Crimson Chin**", and after pushing start they mashed the buttons till Cosmo came out victorious.

"_I can't believe it! I actually lost!_" Timmy said in shock.

Then from behind the boys heard a poof and turned around to see Wanda and Poof floating above the fish bowl.

"_Good morning, Sport! What's going on?_" Wanda questioned as she and Poof floated over to where the boys were.

"_I just lost to Cosmo on Crash Nebula vs the Crimson Chin!_" Timmy exclaimed.

"_Really? I mean Cosmo has been practicing in his free time_" Wanda stated with a smile.

"_Poof, Poof, Poof, Poof, Poof_" Poof said crossing his arms.

"_You can't beat your old man!_" Cosmo said pointing at Poof.

"_Poof, Poof_"

"_Let's see about that mister!_"

It wasn't long before everyone became involved in the game and the controllers were passed between everyone multiple times and soon the controllers were back in the hands of Cosmo and Timmy.

"Try NOT to lose this time!" Cosmo stated jokingly.

Right before Timmy was about to deliver the final blow to defeat Cosmo the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a ringing telephone.

Pausing the game Timmy stood up and picked up the telephone up off the receiver.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hey, what's up Timmy? Do you think you could over to my house and help me and Chester finish the big project that is due on Monday?_" a familiar voice asked on the other end.

From behind Timmy, Cosmo formed a mischievous smile as he unpaused the game and started attacking the idle Crimson Chin.

"_That's cold Cosmo!_" Wanda said folding her arms.

"_Sure AJ, I'll be right over as soon as I can_" Timmy stated.

"_Sweet! We will see you soon Timmy! Bye!_"

"_See ya!_" Timmy said before hanging up the phone.

Turning around he glanced at the TV and frowned as the game played a cutscene about the tragic defeat of the Crimson Chin.

"_Guess who lost again?!_" Cosmo laughed pointing at Timmy.

"_Well, I guess someone couldn't take the loss? Had to cheat to make yourself feel better huh Cosmo?_" Timmy smirked.

"_Anyways, I guess Chester and AJ need me over at AJ's house to help with the project, so I'm just going to give you guys the day off today to do what ever you want._"

"_Are you sure? We could go with you..._" Wanda questioned.

"_No, really guys it's ok… enjoy your time off._"

"_Ok, if you insist,_" Wanda proclaimed with a smile.

Walking over to his closet he swung the door open and rustled through the closet until he found his jacket hanging loosely off the top shelf. Sliding both arms through the sleeves he began to zip up the jacket until the zipper became stuck half-way through.

"_Let me help you with that Sport_" Wanda said floating over to the struggling boy.

Gently, she she wrapped her fingers around the zipper and with a sudden tug freed the zipper from its stuck position and finished zipping up the jacket. She looked into Timmy's eyes and smiled "_Timmy, we love you, please be safe on your way to AJ's house_" she said while planting a kiss gently onto Timmy's forehead.

"_I know guys, I love you too!_" Timmy replied with a smile.

"_I gotta go before it gets any later... I'll see you guys later tonight_"

With that being said he opened the door to his room and with one more smile directed at his godparents he exited the room and headed down the stairs and out the front door into the cold October air.

Once they heard the front door shut Wanda turned around to look at the only two other people remaining in the room.

"_Soooo, who want's to go to Adrenaland?_" Wanda questioned.

"_Ohh I do, I hope she picks me!_" Cosmo exclaimed waving his arms around frantically.

"_Hmm, who do I pick? Cosmo or Poof?_" She said folding one arm and running her index finger across her chin with the other hand.

"_I pick…_" Wanda paused pointing from Cosmo then to Poof and back to Cosmo.

"_BOTH OF YOU!_" and with a poof the fairies were off to a fun time at Adrenaland.

*** 6 HOURS LATER ***

"_Alright guys I'll see you on Monday!_" Timmy said turning the knob to open the front door.

"_Later dude!_" Chester and AJ exclaimed in unison from AJ's bedroom.

Walking out of the house Timmy slowly the closed the door behind him. Walking down the path he followed it until he reached the sidewalk. Leaves crunching under his feet as he continued. Putting a hand into his pocket he pulled out his phone. Pressing the power button he glanced at the top right of the screen and read the time "**8:52 PM**".

"_We were really working on the project for that long?!_" Timmy said to himself.

Coming to the crosswalk he pushed the button and waited. Suddenly, the once silent night was overtaken by a bunch of cruel language and shouts. Turning around a bunch of kids could be seen sprinting towards Timmy. He narrowed his eyes in attempt to get a better look at who was coming towards him. His eyes widened as he realized that it was Francis and his pack of bullies.

They became closer and closer shouting crude things directed at the pink hatted boy. Hearing a beep he turned around and at the sight of the cross symbol he sprinted across the road, around a corner and was met with a dead end. Hearing the shouting become closer and closer he looked to his left and ran into an alleyway, hiding behind a trash can. Watching the entrance to the alley like a hawk.

"_Where did the little brat go?!_" one of them shouted.

"_I don't know! But we are going to find this pink hatted freak if it takes us all night!_"

Timmy gulped and withdrew himself further into the alley.

Suddenly, at the entrance Timmy could see five people standing there looking into the darkness.

"_The only other place he could be is down there..._"

"_Go check!_" Francis exclaimed in a harsh manner.

"_I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE! What if he isn't even there?_"

"_FINE! I'll I do it myself!_" Francis screamed in the kid's face.

All the sudden a piercing scream was heard and foot steps could be heard going in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before a pair of green eyes was seen moving through the darkness.

"_Cosmo, is that you?_" Timmy yelled out.

Not receiving an answer, Timmy pulled out his phone and toggled on the flashlight and shined it down the opposite direction. Floating where Francis and his goons were was an all to familiar being.

"_YOU?! What are you doing here?!_"

"_I need your help, Timothy!_" it responded in a thick British accent.

"_Help... with what?_" Timmy shrieked.

The creature raised a wand and with a wave of the wand Timmy's body became stiff. He attempted to move but was unable too and could only watch helplessly as the creature came closer.

"_Be a good lad and drink up!_" The figure said pulling out a jar containing a bunch of green liquid.

Lifting the jar to Timmy's mouth, the rim of it slipped past his lips allowing the liquid to pour down his throat. His body reacted by shutting down and just before Timmy completely lost conscience he heard the creature whisper in his ear.

"_**I'm going to show you what is really happening in your perfect world,**_"

* * *

**A/N: Who is this creature? Why does he want Timmy's help? find out in chapter 2!**

**A/N: Ah, its so good to be back on this site! I'm back to writing fanfics for this lovely cartoon!**

**A/N: I've got some fantastic ideas for this story and I'm really trying to make it as good as it can be!**

**A/N: What's coming next is something you don't want to miss. We are about to dive further into the plot. This time, I think it will grab your attention!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 1, it really means a lot!**

* * *

*** You don't want to miss what's coming next! Please favorite and follow the story to be notified of future chapter uploads! ***


End file.
